


The Green Jade's Song

by FlyingGOT7 (Lidashen)



Series: Best in the World - Rule the World [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ancient China, F/M, Fantasy, Leave your science education at home || We're flying and doing martial arts that don't make sense, Romance, Wuxia, more aliases, princes in hiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/FlyingGOT7
Summary: Piao Zhen Rong was the second son to the wealthy mercantile House of Piao, in Liu-Yang. He was arranged to marry a daughter to a very wealthy household in the Country of Baimu. However he did not like the idea of arrange marriage, and thus, he ran away from home…Prince Jian had a childhood sweetheart that doesn't remember him. He begged for his grandfather, the Grand Duke of Yanli to marry her to him. He didn't want any other concubines, he only wanted her. Surprisingly, his grandfather agreed. Yet, his future bride misunderstood something, he then became her shifu...Who would believe, a mysterious thief, a mysterious maid, an over protective younger brother, the future bride, a troublemaker of a cousin, along with the best friend, and a little girl that believed she could read people's fortune by reading their faces would not create endless troubles?





	1. The Value of Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using their Chinese names or what I believed as equivalents.
> 
> Piao Zhen Rong = Park Jinyoung  
> Piao Zhi Rong / Zhimin = Park Jimin  
> Lu She = Bambam  
> Jin You Jian = Yugyeom  
> Zhou Ziyu = Tzuyu  
> Zhou Jieqiong = Kyulkyung  
> Cai Ling = Rose  
> Cui Rong Zai = Choi Youngjae

On the day of Jin’s Lantern Festival, the second young master of the house of Piao, Piao Zhen Rong had decided to flee. He found that he was arranged to marry this one particular young-miss from the country of Baimu, named Bai Xiao Yi.

The House of Piao was a very wealthy and famous mercantile family of Liu-Yang. They traded silks and rare artifacts to high-ranked officials through the rest of the lands and was the main provider to the Duke of Liu-Yang’s Household, Lord Liu of Bei-Liu.

The House of Piao have three extraordinary young-masters that exceeded all aspects of life. They were expected to be the heirs to the family business. However, all of them each had different expectation for themselves. The eldest, Piao Baorong, the adopted son of the family became a high-ranked Official in the main country, Jin. The second oldest, Piao Zhen Rong was a wanderlust, he did not like to be tied down at one place. The youngest, Piao Zhi Rong wished to be in the battlefield, to fight barbarians who daringly invaded his homeland. The youngest two brothers gave the Master and the Madame of the household endless headaches. The Piao parents even went as far as blaming the youngest son of Lord Liu, Liu Qian, for corrupting them. It was well known in Liu-Yang that the two youngest young-masters of the Piao household often played with the youngest young-master of the House of Liu. They studied together, hunt together and throughout their teen years, have been with each other as if real brothers.

When Liu Qian entered the military, Zhi Rong followed suit. And quickly rose to the rank so he could be of used to Liu Qian in the future. When Liu Qian created his own army and created different departments, Zhi Rong was the first member of the Iron Guards. Zhen Rong was more adventurous, reserved and calmed, he opted a more quiet way of service. He was Liu Qian’s first member of the Shadow Scholars department.

Shadow Scholars were true to their name. Scholars who worked secretly, investigating here and there. They were scholars of the highest rank in classes. Most of them had that stereotypical’s image that of a scholar, and some looks like beggars off the streets, but spewed many old adage that dared even the duke couldn’t reply back.

Zhen Rong was known as a pretty boy with very neat tidy style; hair was always in a tidy bun with a mane out, clothes were not too grand, but not too subdue, it was always in a shade or a tint of green, since he liked the color green. And instead of any sharped swords, he opted for a white jade flute with a wooden emblem with white threads tassel as a charm. He referred to himself as ‘The Wanderlust Scholar’, always preferred the wandering life rather than staying at one place, something that greatly annoyed his father, but amused and pleased Liu Qian’s greatly.

He was carefree, almost to the point of when seeing death he could only laugh, then flee. Such as a life of a carefree, wanderlust scholar, and as he said it, “I can fly, why should I stay?” He had a pet horse, a white pet horse named: Heimama ( black horse ). Although he was the second oldest, the Master and Madame had endless worries for him. Mainly due to his oblivious personality, and as well as the rumor of the town, where he was that one spoiled playboy young-master that liked to visit the brothels every other day. Were these rumors true? Somewhat, he was a playboy, very witty with words and especially sweet to the girls. He was definitely not spoiled, the one that was most spoiled in the House of Piao was the third young-master, Zhi Rong. Zhen Rong went to the brothels, not to buy love, but to buy informations. But the rest of the world did not need to know that truth, reputation to him was nothing but just a mark in society. He cared more for the secrets and rare informations that he could get his hands on. Particularly on people he hated and wanted to destroy.

His abrupt leave was an ongoing anticipation of the whole household. They knew they couldn’t hold him down for too long, and so the Madame was hoping to tie him down with a wife. She didn’t expect that, that would be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Then she weeped in the oldest young-master’s study. Counting down the days for her second son to return while wondering where did she goes wrong with this child.

 

Zhen Rong was accompanied by his younger brother, Zhi Rong, on a short journey. On horseback, the two brothers had a little conversation; the younger brother didn’t feel safe to let his older brother roaming around in the forest alone, believing that his older brother was weak and unskilled in martial arts, so he would need utmost protection.

“Ge,” Zhi Rong spoke up, “I still don’t think this is right of you to leave like this. Mother is probably crying to older brother at home. Furthermore, ge, I am very afraid for you. What will happen if you chanced upon the bandits, what will you do? They will rob you and will kill you–“

“My lovely Zhimin didi,” Zhen Rong called him endearingly, “I wouldn’t mind it if you just shut up for a moment while I think thoroughly if I had forgotten something.” Zhen Rong suggested.

Zhi Rong let out a small gasp, he was ready to nag some more, but Zhen Rong made a swift gesture of his finger to his lips, shushing him up.

“Ge, why can’t I come with you?” Zhi Rong asked, refusing to let this subject slide. He greatly wanted to go on this adventure with his older brother, especially more when he found out that Zhen Rong received a letter from Liu Qian, asking him to investigate on imperial jade circulating around the country. “Why did young-lord Liu Qian give the task to you and not me?” Zhi Rong asked, still annoyed at that, “I am capable–“

“What is your job? Iron guard!! Iron Guard isn’t supposed to be investigating anything. Can you be elusive like I do? Your post is in the mountain, waiting for command to fight. Leave the investigation to your older brother–“

“But ge, don’t you need a protector?” Zhi Rong insisted.

Zhen Rong scoffed at the idea of protection, “I am very capable of protecting myself!”

“All you do is flee.” Zhi Rong uttered annoyingly with eyes rolling to the side.

“I’ll have you know, fleeing is a great tactic in life! I can fly, and have the option to fly, why should I stay?”

But Zhi Rong who was a brave, heroic, loyal person, argued, “Fleeing on the battlefield is defection, and it is an act of betrayal–“

“And that’s why your er-ge ( 2nd older brother ) is not a soldier on the battlefield.”

“Ge!”

“Tsk tsk, don’t worry. I can take care of myself. Does Liu Qian not tell you to stay put in Bashan? You dared left your post? Isn’t that defection? Betrayal?” Zhen Rong left Zhi Rong speechless, for he was right. Zhen Rong then ordered his horse to quicken its steps.

Zhi Rong followed right after, “Don’t worry. young-master is a fair person, he’ll understand when I explain it to him later, furthermore, I’m not completely leaving Bashan, we’re still in the region! I’ll escort you to the edge on the other side, how about it?” He shouted after.

Zhen Rong chuckled and made his horse quicken its steps before shouting, “If you can catch me, sure!” Heimama sped up and flew by the many trees.

“A challenge?” Zhi Rong shouted excitingly, “This time I will defeat you!” He chased after.

If anything, Zhen Rong was the fastest on feet and on horse, which was why he was the most valued Shadow Scholar, and Liu Qian only gave the most important task to him.


	2. Treasures in the Forest

At the edge of the base of Bashan, the two brothers stopped to take a short rest while having a little chat regarding Zhen Rong’s journey ahead.

“Ge, where exactly are you starting your investigation?” Zhi Rong asked.

Zhen Rong contemplated, he wasn’t so sure where to start. Amidst the news of his arranged marriage he received a letter from Liu Qian informing him about news of imperial jade being circulated around the country and help was greatly needed that he decided to leave. However, because Zhen Rong was a wanderlust, anywhere would be fine, and would be a great start.

“I’ve been thinking, if I am sent on an investigation with no leads, then this just mean that Liu Qian has given me permission to roam free.” He clicked his tongue, “I’ll roam around.”

Zhi Rong clicked his tongue and cringed. He dreaded for the worst, his older brother rejecting responsibility, “Ge!–“

“Eh?” Zhen Rong knowing this expression too well, hushed him up, “Your er-ge is very responsible! If not, I wouldn’t be on this trip, running away from home. With little money, sitting on the ground drinking not wine but springs water, chewing on bamboo shoots with my younger brother sitting beside me nagging like mother at home.”

“You wouldn’t be able to do all this if you just come clean to mother.” Zhi Rong retorted.

“So she could be worried sick and crying her eyes out, begging me not to go, then send in guards to follow me for all day?” He scoffed, “That is the last on my list of things to do.”

Zhi Rong crossed his arms and sighed, “No good. I guess I really have to follow you.”

“No you’re not!”

“I will be disloyal and betrayed young-master Liu this once and quietly protect my precious er-ge.” Zhi Rong nodded, but his real goal was to see the way Zhen Rong do things. He wanted to know how he would investigate and why he loves to wander so much. Furthermore, Zhi Rong wanted to see the beauties from outside of Liu-Yang.

“Didi,” Zhen Rong suddenly pulled on his ears, making Zhi Rong cried out. He stated, “Does my words not mean a thing to you?” He clenched his teeth together, “Have I been spoiling you too much that you became disrespectful to your er-ge’s words?”

“Ge! I just wanted to protect you!”

“Don’t need!” Zhen Rong exclaimed.

“But I want!”

“I don’t want you to!”

“Ge!”

 

Zhen Rong suddenly let go when he heard a small voice crying out for help. Zhi Rong too, stopped in his track and became silence.

“Ge!” Zhi Rong whispered aloud and Zhen Rong hushed him up immediately. The two of them stood quietly listening to the winds passed through, and the cries of a little girl echoed in their ears. When they saw her running towards them screaming for help with a group of men tailing her Zhi Rong immediately intervened with Zhen Rong protecting the child.

When they couldn’t win against Zhi Rong, they ran leaving the little girl behind. But Zhi Rong would not let them get away, he chased after.

“Little Lady, what is your name?” Zhen Rong asked while cleaning her face clean of dirts with his handkerchief.

“Li Zi Lin!” The little girl replied, “Thank you for helping me,” she then took one look at Zhen Rong and said, “Luyu gege.” Li Zi Lin was the daughter to General Li, she was sought out and captured by the Yi Mei to have General Li work for them.

“Luyu gege?” Zhen Rong furrowed his brows.

The little girl looked at him from top to bottom, he followed her gaze. “You like the color green? And you carry a jade flute! I think it’s best I call you Luyu gege.” She explained. The girl apparently had great sense of perception. She could tell who was evil and who was good by face-reading, and through thorough observations, could tell who was hiding secrets.

Zhen Rong found it amusing that he cracked a smile and asked, “I can tell you my name, if you just ask.”

The little girl waved her hand, “It’s alright, it’s alright. If I know your name, It wouldn’t be good for you. It’s best that I call you Luyu Gege.” Zi Lin was right, the moment she found out someone’s real identity, that person would not be safe due to the people tailing her. However, Zi Lin never expected that the person in front of her was more than a commoner and that his identity were hidden before he was even born, and luck was always on his side.

“Alright, Zi Lin, where are your parents? Why are you in the forest? And why are those people chasing after you?”

Zi Lin stared silently at Zhen Rong before telling him, “Those people…They took me away from father so father would work for them.” She then tugged his sleeve, “Luyu gege, can you help me? I want to find my father.”

It came so sudden that Zhen Rong hesitated, he really shouldn’t stray from his mission, but spontaneous cases do give him joy.

“Luyu gege…” Zi Lin called and kept tugging on his sleeve, “Even though we just met. I sensed that you’re a nice person that have a grand heart that would help people. If you help people, you’ll get tremendous fortune later.” She said with a smile sending Zhen Rong into severe shock, he clutched his heart as he jerked back.

“Woah, this Little Lady sure have words of honey dripping from her mouth!” He praised and Zi Lin kept her bright grin. Her smile was so bright and adorable that Zhen Rong decided to keep her as a little sister, after-all, the Piao family need a young-miss for mother to be preoccupied with.

And not too long after that sweet exchange, Zhi Rong came back, “Ge! Those people…” He eyed Zi Lin and then glanced over to Zhen Rong to give him a signal that this would be a private matter. Furthermore, something gruesome happened that a kid shouldn’t be listening in. Zhen Rong shot up and lend him his ear. Zhi Rong informed in a whisper, “Ge, those people rather commit suicide than letting me catch them.”

Zhen Rong’s eyes turned serious before whispering back, “Then, is there anything particular about them. A symbol or any scents on them that would give away who they were?”

Zhi Rong contemplated before remembering that there was a particularly strong plum scent. Zhen Rong wasn’t satisfied, he wanted to examine the corpses himself. He left Zhi Rong with Zi Lin since it was not a site for a kid to see.

Zhen Rong was greatly perplexed when he came upon the site, as there was nothing there but bamboos shooting up to the sky. Although, upon closer inspection he saw tiny blood stains on the bamboo and the ground. There were a road of blood dots and naturally, he followed.

Zi Lin glanced at Zhi Rong who was distancing himself from her. She could tell that he didn’t like her, he was not approachable as compared to the other gege. However, she noticed that he looks very dignified and handsome in his armor. She took it that he must’ve been a guard to the other gege, and the other gege would be a Prince, or a young master.

“Little girl, what are you staring at?” Zhi Rong asked, and Zi Lin turned away. Yet, her eyes would steer back giving him quick glances.

“My name is Zi Lin.” She said, “Li Zi Lin, gege, can I call you Zhi Wai (outside)?”

Zhi Rong raised his brows, “Little girl, you just met me and you’ve already given me a name upon yourself? Zhi Min, it’s Zhi Min! You can call me that.” Zi Lin thought that the name didn’t much suit him, but when she took another look at him, she noticed that he had a princely aura around him. Looking at his eyes squinting, playfully glaring at her, he gives out an aura of a general, a mischievous deadly general. The name Zhi Min somehow fit. Zi Lin smiled and nodded, “Zhi Min gege!”

Zhen Rong went a bit too deep into the forest that he got lost, he let out a loud sigh and announced, “This is amazing! I, Piao Zhen Rong, is lost.” He then looked up to see bamboos covering the sky, and with a mischievous smile on his face, he flew up and landed on the tallest bamboo. Clearly, the second young-master of the House of Piao was no meekly scholar. He could fly, and was well trained in martial arts. He learned it in secrecy, trained by a mysterious old man who once lived at the base of Bashan.

Zhen Rong noticed that he wasn’t very far from the edge of the forest, and he noticed there were people moving about underneath when the bamboo rustled. Swiftly he got down and quietly made his way over to the area. He immediately stopped when he saw a group of people resting around the area. _Strange, wasn’t this place full of movements a moment ago?_ He questioned when the people were sound asleep. He hesitated to barge in, but had to make a move when he saw the bamboo rustled and out came men in black with face covered.

The young mistress of the family by chance opened her eyes, and very drowsily saw a blurred figure with a sword coming for her, she fainted. Zhen Rong was swift in his movements, he blocked the attack for her. She regained some consciousness and saw his back. Zhen Rong was planning to fatally injure but not cause any instant death in order to interrogate them later. They quickly retreated, however, leaving one behind but he pulled a small dagger out and killed himself. Zhen Rong clicked his tongue in frustration, he lost his lead once again.

“Ge!” Zhi Rong came with Zi Lin and saw one of the guard lying on the ground in front of Zhen Rong. He also saw his older’s brother murderous eyes.

Zhen Rong closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Exhaled and grinned at Zhi Rong, “Didi! Er-ge can definitely defend himself!”

Zhi Rong gave a small closed lips smile. It was at that moment that he realized something about his second older brother that never came to his mind. He had underestimated him. Had always underestimated him when it came to martial arts and believed that he was fragile and needed protection, but he realized then that his second older brother was always protecting him. Quietly, protecting him while leaving the rest of society to mock him. “Ge.”

“Hm?” Zhen Rong asked as he checked up on the young lady that came to consciousness.

“Thank you.” Zhi Rong said with a smile.

“For?” Zhen Rong asked while helping the young lady up.

Zhi Rong smiled brightly but not saying a word. The moment wasn’t appropriate for him to say it. Zi Lin watched the two and smiled. Zhi Rong understood then that Zhen Rong was the most capable scholar and martial artist in the family. If he so wished, he could very well upstage both his older brother and him, but because older brother became a scholar for Jin country, and he became more known as a great warrior, his second brother was willing to let the two have their titles and became more of a wanderlust.

“Gongzi, thank you for helping us.” The young lady bowed, still mesmerized by his actions and his good looks.

“What is the young miss’s name?” Zhen Rong asked, “And why are you here with all these chests and your guards passed out?”

“Zhou Zi Yu, gongzi, can you escort me back safely to my family?” Zi Yu asked.

Zhen Rong looked to Zhi Rong and Zhi Rong steered his eyes over to the chests. Zhen Rong’s eyes followed and he noticed the ‘Zhou’ family emblem on those chests. He decided that their household would be the first place he would check.

“Zhou xiaojie, I will gladly escort you back safely.” Zhen Rong said with a smile.

Zhou Zi Yu’s eyes glistened while she gazed upon the most handsome smile that she had ever seen in her fourteen years of life. She was the youngest daughter of the House of Zhou.


	3. From Gongzi to Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhen Rong going undercover.

It had been one month since Zhen Rong became one of the servants at the Zhou’s manor, and so far he got nothing regarding the investigation of imperial jade. Nothing fruitful, but only boundless troubles. His first day at the Zhou’s manor and the young mistress got on her knees begging and crying for her father to grant him to her as a husband. “Father, he saved my life!” Zi Yu argued, she looked like a spoiled brat who had never known what love was and was purely in this to feed her infatuation. The Mistresses shook their heads in disapproval, but Zi Yu had a reason to do this. She wanted people to see her as a crazy lunatic, a little girl who blatantly brought home her lover.

Zhen Rong almost sprinted out of that manor if it weren’t for how much the Fifth Concubine begged to have Zi Lin stay with them due to her missing her dead daughter that kept him there. Interestingly, both the girls had the same name. Minister Zhou objected. He loved this youngest daughter of his dearly, he would let her get away with anything, anything but this marriage. It was improper and such a ridiculous request! He had no idea who this lad was and where he came from. Furthermore, this idea led to no promotion in rank to their family name. Also, it would do nothing to help his youngest daughter climbing up the rank, out of the title of concubine’s daughter. It was fortune that the Grand Duke came to their house and asked for her hand in marriage. No way he would let this go, he would be father-in-law to the Grand Duke.

Zhen Rong was not there to seek for marriage vows. He was there on a mission, so he requested to be a servant boy, with the excuse that he had nowhere to go after he got kicked out of his own house for disrespecting the ancestors. As to what was the reason of disrespect, he pleaded to not speak of it. Feeling that it would please his young daughter’s fleeting infatuation and repaying this young gentlemen’s aide, Minister Zhou agreed without any hesitation. Days later, Zhen Rong received news of Liu Qian’s disappearance, that created even more headaches for him.

The day was beautiful, small little wind and moderate amount of sunshine. The day was also long and he was tired, Zhen Rong laid quietly on the balustrade bench underneath the pavilion on the koi pond, deep in thoughts. The people of Zhou’s manor was a bit peculiar. The relationships were even more complicated. Minister Zhou had one legal wife and five other concubines, five! Three sons and six daughters, one of them died at Zi Lin’s age. Rumors around the manor was that she didn’t die a natural death, but the investigation of death never even occurred. Zi Yu was the youngest daughter, seemingly very spoiled. Zi Yu’s mother was the fourth concubine, was very loved by Minister Zhou. However, Zi Yu and her mother were always at odd with each other, with the fourth concubine always giving in. The maids and servant-boys had their own little cliques and singled out Zi Yu and her maid. The nagging semi-dimwitted maid that Zhen Rong often forgot the name of, “What was it?” he murmured. His arm over his eyes to cover the bright sunshine, “Lin…Ling…cai?”

“LUYU!”

_Ah! Think of the devil, and she’ll appear!_

“LUYU!” She called again. He heard, and felt her presence hovering over him. “LU–“

“I heard! Linglan!” He said with confidence.

“LING…LAN?” She shouted, “It’s CAI LING ( Tsai Ling )!”

“Ah!” He expressed groggily while sitting up.

Honestly speaking, this girl didn’t look so bad. She had her cute aspects, the problem was that, she was the most mysterious person in that manor. She had no history, no last name, no particular relations, just a very loyal maid to Zhou Zi Yu. Her personality was a bit weird, one moment she was sharped, the other she looked naive, could easily be tricked and exploited. More odd, she liked to call out his name, and would tailed him if possible. Or maybe he was too paranoid.

Cai Ling clicked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval of his short-term memory, “Hurry up, there are a pile of dishes to be washed in the kitchen. Dinner will start soon, the head chef asked for you to clean them. If you don’t get it done in two hours, you will be punished severely.”

Zhen Rong groaned, he hated washing the dishes. How could a young-master from the renowned mercantile family of Piao from Liu-Yang, with hundreds of maids and servants waiting on him everyday, was then succumbed to washing the dishes?

“Liu Qian, our friendship is going to end after I’m done with this stupid mission of yours!” He clenched his teeth and chanted after every piece was thoroughly washed.

“Liu Qian? Who’s that?” Cai Ling asked, sitting beside him to dry the dishes, helping him to get the task done quicker.

“A nobody.” Zhen Rong answered.

“Luyu, I think you will be punished tonight for sure!” Cai Ling said with genuine worry.

“Tsk? Why? I’m doing my job, aren’t I?”

She quietly pointed to the pile of broken dishes. He jerked back and let out a light ‘shit’.

“What do you think your punishment will be?” Cai Ling asked.

Zhen Rong took a deep breath with closed eyes, but he was suppressing his anger as Cai Ling noticed his eyebrows coming together as he cringed. Something came over her and she calmly reached out her two fingers to massage his temple. He was taken aback by the gentle circulation of her fingers that rendered him frozen for a moment. He snapped then asked, “What are you doing?”

She stared at him with the most comfortable pair of eyes he had ever laid his eyes on, “Huh?” She pulled back her fingers immediately, “Sorry, you look like you were hurt, so I thought you might be having a headache–when I was young, my father used to rub my temples when I was in pain–Luyu don’t worry, whatever your punishment is, I’ll plead with the head housekeeper to be lenient.”

“How generous of you.” Zhen Rong said with a smirk, but he doubt she would get the tone of his words. Zhen Rong refused to trust anyone from this household, there were many things that pointed to an abundance of lies that was buried deep.

Cai Ling smiled in return, “Of course, we’re both xiaojie’s aides, we ought to be loyal to each other.”

 _How naive._ Zhen Rong thought with a soften expression that revealed a tiny amused smile.

 

 


	4. Problematic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers chilling at a brothel

Zi Yu was spoiled, she did not like to be at home. She snuck out at night and stay out late, exploring the city of Yanli as a pass time. This behavior was considered to be unbefitting of a lady, especially one from a prestigious’s family. This of course got Cai Ling into trouble for not properly looking after her young-mistress. That night was the same, but with a bit of a difference. As Cai Ling kneeled in front of the Madame of the household for mercy, she vowed to go and retrieve her young-mistress. The fifth young-mistress, Zhou Zi Yan suggested to cane her because it was the fifth time of the month that Zi Yu left the manor. Cai Ling was ready to take the punishment as usual but Zi Yu’s cousin, Zhou Jie Qiong who came to live as a guest interfered.

“Uncle! I came as a guest only this morning and already by the end of the day I’m seeing some servant being punished? For what reason? Losing her xiaojie? Uncle, you must know that it’s Zi Yu who’s at fault, why is her maid being punished? If a xiaojie wants to go anywhere, who’s going to stop her? If she tells you to stay put, you dare leave?” She shouted at Zi Yan’s face as a demonstration of power. Jie Qiong was more powerful in position because she was the daughter of the legal wife and because her father was of higher rank at court than Minister Zhou. She knew that she had a lot of power against these people.

“Jie Qiong is right.” The Madame agreed, “If the maid is wrong, then so is her xiaojie, therefore both should be punished.”

Minister Zhou cut in with a sweet tone, “Furen, it’s getting late, let’s just get Yu’er back and then we’ll talk in the morning.”

“My lord, you can’t be spoiling Zi Yu this way, she will continue to do this.”

“Understand, understand, but it is really late, we just want to find her, she’ll be punished in the morning, I promise.” He pleaded with his legal wife and his other concubines. When they stayed silence in agreement, he ordered Cai Ling to go and fetch the young-mistress back.

“I’ll help!” Jie Qiong announced ecstatically rushing after Cai Ling, completely ignoring the shouts of Minister Zhou. She was free-spirited, and pretty much a troublemaker just the same, or more so than Zi Yu.

 

Zhen Rong was at the outhouse, finishing up his punishment for breaking the dishes. He was tasked to clean out all of the latrines. While he was taking his sweet time in agony, he thought of the easy life at home. “Liu Qian, our friendship is not just over after this, but I’ll give you a good beating for this.”

“Ge,” Zhi Rong was up on the tree, leisurely resting on the branch while munching sunflower seeds, “You should’ve ask to be a scholar or something, why a servant-boy, of all the job that you can qualify for…”

“Why are you up on that tree and not down here helping your er-ge?”

“Not my responsibility, I’m just an intruder. Have you ever seen thieves coming into someone house and clean out their outhouses? That’s just dumb.”

Zhen Rong took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his anger, but he ended up wanting to barf, forgotten that he was at the outhouse. “How are you up there eating sunflower seed and not smelling anything?” He asked Zhi Rong.

“I have a stuffed nose all day, can’t smell anything.”

Zhen Rong was defeated, the disgusting scent fogged his brain, he couldn’t find any words to retaliate. All he could think about was to finish his job then dip in the bath and cleanse himself with fragrant flowers and oils.

“Ge, it seems like the sixth Zhou’s xiaojie is missing.” Zhi Rong informed.

“Don’t mind it, she’ll return by morning. Strangely this has been going on for the past weeks. Her infatuation for me also disappeared, which is a great thing! I can focus on my investigation without her clinging on to me everyday.”

“Hm…Whatever. Ge, after this is done, do you want to go to Yanli’s famous Willow Hall with me? You can take a proper bath there and eat all the delicious meat dishes. Ge, you have been thinning down, Zhou’s manor is really petty on their servants. I’ve noticed the servants themselves aren’t nice to each other either. Furthermore, us brothers haven’t really spent much time together as of late.”

“Gongzi!” Zhen Rong let out a deep breath, “I am a servant. I don’t even have time to rest, when would I have time to spend with you?”

“Which is why I am inviting you to come. You don’t want to bath in the communal bath after a night of cleaning up the latrines, do you? If you’re going to bath, why not do it at a place where all the gorgeous scented ‘flowers and oils’, scrubbing your backs?” Zhi Rong said with eyes closed and a big smile on his lustful face.

“Hm…” Zhen Rong turned around and Zhi Rong was gone. He left as swiftly as he could the moment he saw the housekeeper walking out to the outhouse.

“Luyu, are you still not done?”

“Ah, just about to.”

“Can you hurry up? I have to go!”

Zhen Rong subtly smirked. He took his time, whistling a few times as he worked through the rest of the outhouses. Zhen Rong peeked and enjoyed the housekeeper’s painful face as he held onto his stomach with one hand, thighs almost attached as one when he lowered down his body. Yet, he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Aye! Housekeeper Gao, you can’t just barge in when I’m not even done–“

“I’ll take care of it, you just leave me be!” Housekeeper Gao shouted at him as he pushed and let it all out.

“You promise!” Zhen Rong threw everything down with a big grin and jumped over the wall to meet up with Zhi Rong.

 

In Yanli, there was a big lake that part of the city was built on, known as ‘Lake of Dreams’. Buildings were high and connected to each other with pathways above the lake. It was the mecca of the city, always festive at night time. Because of the buildings and structure of the area, there were many wind tunnels that caused the area to be the coldest place in the city.

Zi Yu wanted to know what was it about this place that men would come every night. She would crossdressed into a young man and entered some of the restaurants and brothels just to observe the men mingling with each other and the courtesans there. Zi Yu watched them with rising anger and frustration. A drop of tear fell into her cup of tea.

Her father said he loved her, but then came around and betrothed her to someone for power. She had no idea who, but it was mentioned that she was betrothed to someone very powerful. She could only guess that that person would be someone from the royal family. It could possibly be someone very old that was eyeing her for sometimes and wished to have her as a concubine. For this reason, she thought of acting out and becoming crazy. She knew servants love to gossip, she wanted them to spread the rumors of her madly in love with someone. She wanted the town, city to call her the crazy girl that couldn’t be married off. She wanted them to talk about her terrible background, how she was a bastard child that was adopted by a concubine, not even a concubine’s daughter.

Even if her father spoiled her and gave her leeways with her behaviors, he wronged her and her mother. And that she would never forgive. Furthermore, for how much he spoiled her, he gave double to his other children. She almost lost her life by escorting those chests back from a remote area, all because his legal wife suggested and would threatened with fasting for one whole week if he didn’t agree. Zi Yu slammed her teacup on the table and swept off her tears and called for wine.

Cai Ling wandered the streets in search for her young-mistress but felt devastated that she couldn’t keep the late Madame’s promise of protecting her daughter. She had promised the Madame to protect her until she married off then she could be free. Yet, before that even took place, she lost her. It wasn’t her fault, the young mistress likes to go about anywhere outside of the manor. And she understood the reason, the other concubines often bullied the young mistress then blamed it on her being spoiled by the master. All she did was being a little cute with her dad, what’s wrong with that? Cai Ling puffed up her chest when she tried to internally justified her young mistress’s behaviors. If anything, Cai Ling had very strong paternal sentiments. The only person left in this world with her was her father, and she only got to see him once a year, on her birthday. So she was always happy when she saw the master spoiling the young mistress. It reminded her of her own father.

“Aye!” Jie Qiong strongly slapped Cai Ling’s shoulder then laughed when she saw Cai Ling jerked back. “I surprise you didn’t I?” Jie Qiong laughed joyfully with her arm around Cai Ling’s shoulders. “I came to help, so, where should we go?”

“Huh? Jie Qiong xiaojie, you shouldn’t have. Leave it to me instead.”

Jie Qiong waved her hand, “You don’t know where she is do you?” Cai Ling shook her head and Jie Qiong continued with a whisper, “I do.” Cai Ling felt a bit vexed with the current situation. She had enough trouble with her own mistress, now came a more troublesome candidate. Cai Ling had observed the two carefully and concluded that they two were two peas from the same pod. And before Cai Ling could object or do anything, Jie Qiong grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, running toward Yanli’s Lake of Dreams. Cai Ling moaned, she felt troubles were coming her way.

Zhen Rong escaped out of the Zhou’s manor to meet up with Zhi Rong at one of the biggest brothel at Lake of Dreams. The two brothers enjoyed a nice bath together at the place’s renowned service, their indoor hot springs. They dismissed all the courtesans. The Mama at the place smiled in suspicion of the two secret relations with each other before bowing and retreating. Women liked to gossips, especially at a brothel, and more so when their voices were so loud that the two brothers overheard.

“So are you going to end this gossip talk?” Zhi Rong asked.

“Why? They’re strangers to us, let them have something to talk about. It’d be better if there are more rumors flying around, people won’t be able to figure us out because they would doubt themselves.” Zhen Rong smirked.

“Ah, a true wise scholar.” Zhi Rong complimented.

“No, this is just security. I am secure with who I am, so I do not care what people say.”

Zhi Rong clicked his tongue and chuckled, “Security…Ge…Our mother believed in gossips.”

Zhen Rong heaved and sighed, “Okay, what is it. Your er-ge has no time, I want to clean myself thoroughly before I go back.” He said as he rubbed himself harshly, “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about in secret?”

“Dalu sent a message–“ Zhi Rong paused for a moment, he didn’t know what to say, more accurately how to convey this message. Zhi Rong remembered that it wouldn’t do much damage since mother and father already arranged for him to marry someone from Baimu.

“Out with it!” Zhen Rong said through his teeth.

“Grandma, wants you to marry someone from the clan.”

Zhen Rong rolled his eyes, “That’s all?” And he thought something was important. Zhen Rong wondered why everyone was occupied with his marriage prospect, “Why don’t they focus on you or da-ge? Why is it only me that they scrambled to get me a marriage prospect for?”

Zhi Rong’s lips curved into a smile, “Well, da-ge is currently in the court of Jin, working for them. If his identity is found out, that would not be good. Furthermore, I heard that he already has someone in his heart. I am currently a warrior for, you can say an army of Jin. That’d leave you, free.”

Zhen Rong contemplated for a brief moment before sighing heavily. He received a particular message from his grandma before he left home, but he couldn’t tell his younger brother at the moment. He believed that message had to do with everyone scrambling to find him a bride. Yet, he was not ready to accept it. He broke his silence with a smirk before drinking more wine to get himself mentally prepare for that day to come. “Ah, that’s right, are there any news regarding Liu Qian?”

Zhi Rong dejectedly shook his head, “Wei Han said that he completely disappeared. They searched everywhere but couldn’t find anything. The people at He Shan Lou refused to speak. They believed that it’s them that hid him away.”

“That is very odd. If he isn’t alive, at least we could find his corpse somewhere. Where was he last seen?” Zhen Rong asked.

“Xiao Tian said it was after the attack of Million Orchids Hall. He disappeared with Ya Rong xiaojie.”

Zhen Rong smirked, “Stupid. Just let him be.” Zhen Rong greatly misunderstood the situation, but at this point, nobody knew what went wrong and what happened to Liu Qian after that three days ordeal. “Best in the World…” Zhen Rong murmured while scrubbing himself, “Three Days Emperor, that sounds interesting.” Zhen Rong wanted to join the competition, if only he knew about it beforehand, he would definitely join.

Zhi Rong did notice some differences in his second brother since a few months ago. He had always been cautious despite being free-spirited and carefree. However, he started to change bit by bit, he became even more cautious with his actions, less free-spirited. Something happened that made him ran away, it was not the arranged marriage, it was definitely something else, something even more problematic, and he could guess what it was. He gulped and became even more protective of his second brother to make sure he was out of harm ways.

“Ge–“

“Hm?”

Before Zhi Rong expressed his worries, the cries of help pierced their ears. There were screams outside of their room, patrons were scrambling to get out. The two brothers quickly put their robes on and went to check. When they were out in the corridor, they saw dead bodies lying about and one particular room was opened with the waiter trembling on the floor.

“He definitely saw something.” Zhi Rong whispered.

Zhen Rong signaled to him to protect the waiter, “Don’t let him get too entranced and took his own life, I will go check out the vicinity.”

A round table with three dead men. Wine and food were laid out on the table, two escorts were dead in their arms. Windows were widely opened. When Zhen Rong went to check their bodies he found court emblems. “They’re Officers of Jin court.” He whispered to Zhi Rong. Both brothers then eyed the waiter, “Hurry and take him away, hand him over to our people to interrogate him. I don’t want Minister Zhou to have him.”

Zhi Rong knocked the waiter out and carried him out the window. Zhen Rong planned to go back to his room, but remembering how chaotic and messy the scene was, if two other patrons disappeared they would not be suspicious, therefore he left the vicinity.


	5. Murderously Handsome, Docile Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers chilling at a brothel, witness a murder. Mistresses are gone.

The men was eyeing her as she stared out into the distance. They couldn’t help but noticed the small frame ‘boy’ sitting in front of their eyes, preoccupied with _his_ own thoughts. They of course noticed _his_ crying, _his_ tears strolling down that smooth pale skin. The men that frequent Lake of Dreams had no boundaries, they don’t hold back and was full of lust. If the prey was presented in front of them, they would pound.

“Hey there, kid, why don’t you come join me–“ He pulled her by the arm and Zi Yu yelped in shock. Before she could fend herself, small rocks were flicked into the man’s eyes. He bled on the spot and lost his eyesights, his subordinates rushed toward him and accused Zi Yu of hurting him.

“He came on to me!” Zi Yu fired back, “He deserves it for being disrespectful!”

“How dare you!” His subordinates charged up for revenge, but Zi Yu had quick reflex and was capable of defending herself. However, she was not confident if she could fend herself against so many men. She was after-all, only fourteen years old. Even if she secretly learned martial arts, it was just a recent thing.

“This kid put up a good fight for his petite physique! It’s kind of cute. Let me have him!” One of them announced before jumping in to grab Zi Yu, but that resulted in his face being slashed by a mysterious figure dressed in all black with his face covered.

“Who are you?” Zi Yu asked. He didn’t answer, but he helped her took out all of her barbarian suiters. From the look of it, Zi Yu could tell that he was not that old, but his skills were high level. She wondered where he learned it from and would love to learn all of his skills. _If I’m going to run away, I’m going to have to prepare myself and be good at martial arts. And this person seems perfect for the task to teach me._ She was determined then and there. “Um…”

When he finished with his rage, he cleanly and calmly put his sword back into its sheath. When Zi Yu reached out to talk to him he turned and glared at her. When she caught his piercing gaze she jerked back in fear but then his gaze softened at the sight of her. She didn’t understand why he was glaring, it was as if he was shaming her for being reckless. Yet, she could tell his eyes weren’t evil, it was very friendly, she wasn’t sure but she believed that she had seen them before. He didn’t say anything but kept his gaze locked on her. His face even twitched under the black cover. He was smiling, she could tell by the shape of his eyes that became brighter and the skin creasing a little. He knew her, but she didn’t remember him. How could she when all she could see was his eyes and his martial arts skills. He was glad that she was all well and grown up. It was a long arduous five years for him, but he was back and would protect her at all cost.

Zi Yu darted her eyes at the awkwardness of his endless gaze. It got uncomfortable that she glared back at him.. While she looked into his eyes, she was wondering which was the best way to coax him to teach her some martial arts. Would graveling at his feet and calling out master works? That didn’t look so nice when she pictured it, looked a bit shameless even, unbefitting of her status. Nevertheless, she needed a great teacher to teach her the skill of escaping. While she was deep in thoughts, he was enamored and didn’t know what to do; half wanted to hug her, half didn’t want to reveal himself just yet, not until she remembers him. The only person who didn’t have time for these two was his friend, Lu She. Somebody who loved green and snakes.

“Come on!” He shouted while swinging in from the opened terrace, “We don’t have all day! You casanova!” And immediately the ‘casanova’ hopped on the terrace before fleeing with Lu She out of the area.

Zi Yu stood staring out the opened terrace, “What?” She was still in a trance of the event that just happened.

One of her barbarian suitors was graveling on the floor like a caterpillar then grabbed her ankle, cackling, screaming out, ‘I GOT HIM!!”

Zi Yu groaned aloud before stomping his face, she then stormed out after putting down three gold taels for the restaurants as compensation.

Jie Qiong was excited to explore everything at Lake of Dreams, an area that she was banned to enter. Luckily, this time she had a great excuse. She was so fascinated with the red-light district that she wandered away from Cai Ling to trail after someone mysterious, carrying another body. It didn’t help that she saw the chaos at Willow Hall and the excitement kicked in, she had to follow the suspicious man that carried a body into the forest.

Cai Ling groaned, what was her luck? First, she lost her young-mistress, now she lost the cousin of her young-mistress. Clearly was not fit to look after anyone. She was so desperate that she used her secret skills to search for them. She withheld a vast knowledge of martial arts and was able to use them at will, but her father forbade her to use it, especially in front of people. She was only allow a meager of simple moves and techniques to protect her young-mistress. Yet, there were times she had to use some of the rarest moves that were just fable to the martial arts world. One of the move was related to speed, she could move as fast as a gush of wind. She used it in order to do a quick search of the area for her young mistresses, but could not find them anywhere. Frustrated, she paced back and forth along the pathway to the South’s gate of Lake of Dreams where she came face to face with Zhen Rong.

“LUYU?” Of course she had to call out to him.

Zhen Rong was speechless, he stood frozen and didn’t know what to do but cursed his luck internally. What was this luck, and what was this girl doing here? Was she tailing him? Was he that bad at undercover that a maid could see through him? At this point, he was thinking of just jumping into the pond, but there were too many fish down there for his liking. Maybe if he pretend as someone else– too late.

Cai Ling ran toward him and excitedly exclaimed, “You came to search for young-mistress too?”

“Huh?” Zhen Rong then remembered something about Zi Yu went missing, “Oh, yes! Yes! I couldn’t find anyone. You?”

Cai Ling looked down and shook her head, “I don’t think I can go back to the manor tonight.” She murmured and lowered her head even more, then said almost inaudibly, “I might have to stay out for a while, not until I can find the young-mistress.”

Zhen Rong had to lower himself to take a look at her face and heard what she was saying. He was for sure that she was about to cry due to how shaky her voice was, but he was a little shock to see her eyes changed into something very intense, expressing a murderous sense. He didn’t know what came over him, but he cupped her face with his palms and had her looked up to him. She was so shock that her eyes changed back to that of a puppy’s. Zhen Rong gazed with mild curiosity at this girl, something was off. He could only guess that there was some personality switch going on with her.

“Well, since I’m already out. I will help.” He said, but he was cursing himself internally. He might be a wanderlust and love to investigate, but there was a time and place. He only wanted to go back home and rest after that whole ordeal. Yet, he had to drag his own self into this, was too much of a busybody for his own good.

Cai Ling smiled then said, “Luyu, you’re very handsome!” As a bit of a gratitude for helping her out. However, she couldn’t deny that it was a sudden confession. Cai Ling had been noticing him since he entered the manor, but because her young-mistress likes him so much that she wouldn’t dare to say anything. It was her first time feeling this way toward a man, and it was her first time that she felt that she could say such things with ease. Of course, she knew that there was no reciprocation, but showing this type of interest once in a while wouldn’t hurt. It was just a crush, nothing harmful.

Zhen Rong did not expect that, and he felt that this girl was a bit too forwarded. Yet, it wouldn’t be so bad to be a tad bit nicer and more approachable toward her. After-all, he needed to figure out everyone in this family, and since she opened herself to him, he should try to play along. “That, I know!” Then he replied, “You’re not so bad either!” while pinching her cheeks. With just that one reply and gesture, he made Cai Ling blushed from cheeks to ears, to the point that she couldn’t even look at him and walked away with him trailing behind with a proud smirk.

 

“I say, You Jian, you almost scared me to death doing that. What was that all about?” Lu She asked as the two strode back to the Grand Duke’s manor on their horses.

You Jian was all beaming. He simply answered, “Just protecting my future bride.”

Lu She sighed with eyes rolled all the way back, “You have to be that dramatic?”

“Tsk, she was bullied. Furthermore, why was she there? It was a good thing I was there.”

“Attempting to save a maiden is fine, but what’s with the staring competition?”

“I didn’t know how to approach her. Had nothing to say, so I stared. Was hoping she’d say something. Surprisingly she was very docile, I don’t remember her this docile.” You Jian shrugged, something was wrong with his future bride. He concluded that she was probably bullied by the Zhou’s manor, he had to quickly find a way to infiltrate and protect her.


	6. To the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress saw a ghost, maid got punished, and butt-pads.

Jie Qiong with her basic set of skills manage to catch up to the suspicious man, but then he swiftly turned a corner and disappeared. She lost his tracks.

“Drat!” She exclaimed with her hands on her waist and her feet tapping. She looked around the area only to find that she was lost in the middle of the forest. She gasped faintly, her eyes wandered. It was dark out, she couldn’t see anything. She tried to calm herself, but her stricken face revealed it all. She slowly backed up. She wanted to turn and run back, but what if she turned and then someone came from behind and grab her? She would have to walk backward! “What if I bump into things?” She murmured to herself. “Whatever, if evil were to target me, they would do it whether I turn and run or walk backward.” She said but stayed frozen.

Zhi Rong was very skilled, he knew that someone was following him. He couldn’t turn back and look at who it was, but he knew this person’s skills was not on par to his. However, he didn’t expect the person to catch up to him, even though he had quickened his steps to test out their skills. He couldn’t afford anymore time to play with the person so he turned and flew above the trees and left as quickly as he could.

Jie Qiong squatted down and leaned back on a big tree. She cringed and a small moan came out of her. She wanted to cry and unleash her emotions but if she cried, she would make sound. A small little sound in this dead silence forest would turn into a lion roar, she couldn’t afford that. Her eyes darted everywhere, she cursed herself for being nosy, for not knowing her own capabilities. She wanted to go back, but on a second look, the road back looked very dim, was there even a way out? How did she get in? Jie Qiong groaned and begged the heaven to come and help. She then started to chant to bodhisattva to protect her for the night. Her mind went wild, she looked up to the tree and thought of sleeping up there. If only she knew how to fly!

Normally Zhi Rong don’t take the same route to go anywhere, he would seek out different routes, this way no one could calculate his pattern. However, he went back the same route to seek out the person that followed him. If he was right, then that person would still be around there, roaming the forest to search for him.

Jie Qiong heaved with hands on her hips as she glared at the tree. She couldn’t believe she can’t even climb a tree! This was ridiculous, what kind of a martial art master did she hired that didn’t teach her the tree-climbing skill? Nevertheless, Jie Qiong was not the type to give up. She was determined, and she would will herself to climb that tree, even if it would take all night. Plus, a new challenge would take her mind off the dark forest.

With great confidence, Jie Qiong put her hand to her chest to calm herself. She inhaled and exhaled before opening her eyes with full of determination. “Okay tree! I’m going to make it to the top, just you wait!” And she jumped onto the tree. Her legs and arms hooked around the tree. “Okay, now, how do I climb?” She murmured to herself.

Zhi Rong was quietly observing her from afar, he didn’t know who this person was, but he was sure she was the one that followed him. But watching her confused him even more. She didn’t look like someone with a lot of skills, and definitely one of those spoiled young-mistress from some wealthy household based on the clothes she wore. Also didn’t look so bright. However, she did amuse him for a few minutes.

“AHH!” She screamed when she slipped down. Her perfect dress was tattered and she got scratches on her arms. “Come on! Don’t tell me a girl can’t climb a tree! I don’t believe it!” She shouted to the tree.

Watching her was also very painful. Zhi Rong just couldn’t stand by and watch a girl suffer in this way. He decided to wear his mask and help her out. Even though doing this would scare her to death, but he figured she would be fine after she got up on the tree. So he flew toward her, pick her up and flew up to the top of the tree, left her there on the biggest branch.

Jie Qiong screamed her lungs out believing that it was some ghost, she almost fainted and fall, but she quickly grabbed onto the tree and became frozen. Zhi Rong was at the base and chuckling to himself. He quickly left the area, leaving her there up on that tree. She cried and wailed to heaven, “I asked for help, if you wanted to help me couldn’t you just send me home? Should I be clearer the next time I make a wish?” She cried, “Heaven! Bodhisattva!” She then started to chant the buddhist scriptures to lure away evils. Not long after, she fell asleep holding onto the big tree branch.

Zhi Rong came back with some food a few hours later to check up on her and saw her sleeping soundly like a koala, holding tightly onto the branch. She was weeping in her sleep, her face scrunched up. When he saw that she was having a tough time sleeping, he picked her up and carried her down. Left her beneath the tree trunk while he settled on the branch. When dawn came he was the first one to wake. When he saw that she was still sleeping, he made a quick sprint to town to get something to eat, and a few colorful scrap of cloths. He tied them to the trees to highlight the road back and left her a mantou before leaving.

–––

Despite finding Zi Yu, Cai Ling was still punished for losing Jie Qiong. It was early in the morning but the Madame had Cai Ling kneeling out in the courtyard. She called out the rest of the servants and other members in the family to watch. The Madame believed that it would serve a lesson for everyone. Cai Ling knew what was going on, the Madame wanted to humiliate her. She had been noticing odd glares from the Madame since she started to grow and puberty hit. Just kneeling alone was fine with Cai Ling, but she didn’t understand why the Madame would make this into a spectacle. Were the servants not having chores to do? Why were they all out, even the family members were out.

Zi Yu was not happy seeing her maid being punished this way. She believed the Madame chose this tactic because she hated her, have always hated her. That wicked woman, it wasn’t enough for her to steal her best friend’s husband? She now tried to torment the daughter of that best friend, almost everyday. Zi Yu considered Cai Ling like her own sister, albeit she rarely shows it, but she had thoughts of being separated from her, and always came to the conclusion that she would be very lonely without her.

Madame wanted to get some anger off her chest. She wanted to punish that arrogant bastard child, at the same time, she didn’t like how this little girl grew up to be so pretty. She didn’t like how she often look at her husband with smiles, and she definitely didn’t like it that her husband has been eyeing her with lewd smiles. It wasn’t her that saw it, but also the rest of the concubines and their offsprings. The daughters were also not happy with how Cai Ling turned out, fair and beautiful. The young-masters in the house have their eyes on her, they wanted to make her their concubine.

Minister Zhou woke up to a commotion in the house and came out to see Cai Ling kneeling in the courtyard, the Madame then called for the servant to bring out the staves.

Cai Ling gulped, but she knew it was coming. This ‘naive’ looking girl was very smart to figure out the behaviors of each of her masters and mistresses and what they would do for punishment that she tend to be fully prepared for them. She knew that Madame would go for the staves, second concubine likes to use zanzhi to squeeze the fingers, third concubine would use needles. The staves, she found a way to protect herself from it, but the zanzhi and the needles, she hasn’t found any ways to bypass them. Cai Ling had a hunch that she would be punished so she put on a hand-maid butt-pads in the morning. Although, the butt-pads was a bit thin so she doubt it would protect her buttocks, but maybe her inner energy could be used to block the force from the staves.

Zhen Rong was also there, and he looked very annoyed at this whole spectacle. He couldn’t recall if there ever was a time where a servant would be humiliated this way at his household. Whatever troubles that came about were usually caused by the young-masters, the source would be punished, not the non related party just because they were easier to take advantage of. That was what he was taught growing up. He winced when the Madame called for the staves. That was too brutal. She was a girl, and to do it in front of everyone in the house. His anger rises when he saw her biting onto her lips and keeping stern eyes and heard her squirmed when those staves hit. If he wasn’t acting as a servant, he would’ve buy her from this household. _Wait!_ Zhen Rong snapped out of his anger for a moment. _What? Buy her? What the hell? It was only one night that you spent with her, and already you wanted to buy her? Piao Zhen Rong, the fumes of the latrines has gotten into your brain!_ But when he heard the loud sound of the stave hitting her and her squirming, he left abruptly.

“WHAT IN THE HELL?” Jie Qiong cursed aloud, shocking the whole house. “What kind of inhumane, evil is going on?” Jie Qiong didn’t take likely to punishment, especially to people that she had a good impression of. She happened to really like Cai Ling as well. Madame gave her a side eye that pissed her off greatly. Jie Qiong then asked, “Madame, I recalled you made an oath to bodhisattva that you’d turn over a new leaf and become a vegetarian, not eating meat, not doing evils for one month so you can have a first grandson, just yesterday!”

Madame glared over at Jie Qiong only to see her haughty face. She wanted to choke her, but she herself was choking with anger. Minister Zhou immediately halted the punishment. Zi Yu stared at Cai Ling with resentments in her eyes before storming off. She cried as soon as she made it away from the crowd. It hurt so much seeing her maid being punished and humiliated and she couldn’t do anything. But she knew one thing, she would take revenge sooner or later.

“Ah!”

In her hurry, she accidentally bumped into a man dressed in dark green, “Sorry.” She murmured then went pass him. He turned his head to look at her back rushing away. His eyebrows came together to question if he saw it right, that she was crying?

“Should I tell You Jian about this?” He asked himself, “Why was she crying? No way that You Jian’s paranoia is right, that she is bullied.” Lu She was not so sure anymore, but he noticed that there was a big group of people dispersing. He came to one of the servant to ask and found that a personal maid of their youngest-mistress was punished and humiliated for the young-mistress’s reckless behavior. “Ah! Would that be considered as bullying though? Indirect bullying?” He asked himself again. Lu She came to the Zhou’s manor under You Jian’s instruction, to scout out the situation of the Zhou’s clan then report back to him.

“Lu gongzi!” Minister Zhou exclaimed the moment he saw the dark green robe and the purple jade ornament around his waist. He knew right away it was Lu She from the House of Lu, “For what reason brought you here?”

Lu She thought for a moment. He couldn’t say that Prince Jian of the House of Jin dispatched him to this family to scout for any bullies that made his future bride upset. Lu family don’t much like doing business with the Zhou family either. “Ah, Minister Zhou, I have a friend who is currently looking for work…”

“Eh?”

Lu She smiled, cursing himself on why he lost the game last night, why did he drink so much and then agreed to do this. “Yes, I have a friend, a scholar from the country of Daluzhou that just came to Jin the other day. You see, he came with a lot of books and artifacts, but he didn’t know what to do with them. He came to Jin with a purpose to teach about his culture, but he don’t know where to start, so–“

“Say no more! Lu gongzi, if you don’t mind. My household will hire him.”

_Wow, that was easy! I’m pretty good at this!_

Lu She nodded and said, “Thank you. So I’ll send him over to you?”

“Yes, when is he available? Lu gongzi, I can’t believe you’re this nice to us.”

“Oh, it is just so happen that my family is a bit busy, I won’t be home for my friend to fully take care of him. It is an inadequate thing. Your family has a few gongzi and xiaojie, I’m sure they’ll learn many things from him.”

Minister Zhou nodded, but his plan was to hire the scholar for Zi Yu, she had been talking about the other world outside of Jin. He had hope that a scholar from Daluzhou would suffice her thirst of traveling. He couldn’t afford to have her wandering around when the wedding is coming up soon. If he could not bring her to Daluzhou, then he would bring Daluzhou to her.

“Minister Zhou, then I’ll send my friend over. I bid you farewell.”

_Well, You Jian-ah, You Jian, you should treat this friend to a huge feast. I just gave you a grand opening! Wow am I a genius!_

___

Cai Ling wasn’t hurt much from the staves. Luckily she had the butt-pads on, and her inner energy helped her created a layer of protection against the friction. Yet, it still hurt somewhat. She rubbed her back, her buttocks and gently sat down on the steps to check on her knees. She forgot about the kneepads!

Zhen Rong was curious when he saw her sat down. _Didn’t it hurt?_ She seemed to sit well and only care about her knees. He strolled over and sat next to her. She jerked in shock. Zhen Rong turned his head slightly to look at her. His mouth moved, his lips opened but stopped halfway when he couldn’t find words to properly ask. How to word this without further embarrassing her? He didn’t think this through before he sat down. But thinking about the situation earlier, it anger him. How could anyone do such a thing to a girl like her? He admit that he himself could be very brutal when it come to punishment, but that depend on the severity of the crime. Losing your young-mistress when they ran from you do not need staves in front of everyone.

“I’m okay.” She murmured.

He turned to her when he heard the seemingly okay voice, but it lacked the energy that was apparent whenever she talks to him. That was fine, he understood the reason, and it only frustrate him more.

Cai Ling saw through his frustration and she became a bit more elated. She then told him a secret, complete with a whisper, “I’ll tell you a secret. Next time I can make you one just in case.”

“Hm?” His eyes squinted as he steered to the side to look at her. _Next time I can make you one._ _What does that mean?_

“I have a butt-pads on.” She whispered with a smile.

His mouth dropped. _WHY THE FUCK WAS I WORRY FOR?_


	7. The Scholar

Zi Lin could not believed her luck. _Was it really luck, or coincidence? How long will this last?_ She sighed contemplating by herself on the steps outside of her room. She rested her face on her palm and let out a louder sigh. She recounted the events that happened to her in one month: Running away from her captive, saved by two handsome gege and then got adopted to be the young-miss in a strange household, to a very strange concubine. She was given new clothes to wear and got handed plates of delicious food with maids waiting on her. Yet, she wasn’t happy at all. Something was very odd about this household that she didn’t like much. Something was very odd about her adopted mother, if it weren’t for her Luyu gege she wouldn’t stay here. From her understanding and what her adopted mother, Fifth concubine, had told her was that she resembled her lost daughter. Her lost daughter has the same name as hers, but died many years ago, at the same age as her. Zi Lin shivered when she recalled the informations. It didn’t help when she was reminded of Fifth concubine’s strange shadow outside her doors last night.

“Zi Lin~~” Zhi Rong whistled, his head was poking out from the top of the wall of her courtyard.

“Zhi Min-gege!” Zi Lin whispered aloud but quickly held herself back. She stood up then eyed around before running toward the wall. “Zhi Min-gege!” she whined with a pout.

“Zi Lin, what’s wrong?” Zhi Rong asked quietly. He didn’t dare to show much of himself other than his head. “Don’t cry, Zhi Min-gege is here. Zhen-uh…Luyu-gege asked me to check up on you sometimes. What’s wrong, anyone bullying you?”

Zi Lin wiped off the little tears that made it to her cheeks and ceased crying immediately. “Zhi Min-gege, people here are a bit odd.” She whispered. Zi Lin moped quietly before taking another look around the area. She was smart and well aware of the situation. She didn’t want anyone to be suspicious of her so she turned around with her back against the wall. “Gege, you need to hide. Fifth concubine is coming to eat lunch with me. Can you still hear me if separated by the wall?”

“Of course I can. I have trained in martial arts for so long, one of the first thing I learned was eavesdropping.” He joked.

Zi Lin giggled but had her own worry, “But I don’t think I can hear your reply. Then I’ll just tell you the odd and you evaluate. We can talk later.”

Zhi Rong chuckled before hiding from sight.

Zi Lin peeked and didn’t see him. Figuring that it was okay to talk now, she told him what she had observed the past few weeks. “This happened about two weeks ago. When one night I was starved by the Madame for not improving in my etiquette classes, so I snuck out. I wanted to go to the kitchen and find some scraps to eat. On my way out, I found Fifth concubine wandering around in the manor’s garden. In an abandoned courtyard, there was a well, I saw her going there and she kneeled and prayed, then weeped. It was very eery, her cries were so loud, it woke up the master and some of the mistresses. The guards came out and drag her away from the well. Then the next morning, she was all fine again. Zhi Min gege, Fifth concubine doesn’t seem to be herself. Just the other day, she–“ Zi Lin stopped when the servant came to fetch her to go have lunch with the Fifth concubine.

“My lady, why are you out there, you’ll catch a cold. Hurry, let’s get you back to Fifth concubine. She misses you a lot and is sulking, waiting for you to come eat with her.” Said the servant.

Zi Lin nodded and announced, “Then we’ll go back to aunty!”

Zhi Rong smirked and flew away as soon as the servant left the area.

––•••––

Cai Ling was tasked to clean the servant rooms and the Abandoned Garden of the manor, the Madame wanted it to be spotless despite it being abandoned for years. The place’s owner was one of Minister Zhou’s nameless concubine. Minister Zhou loved her but his love was not reciprocated, and so he let her stay there to rot.

Cai Ling heard of the story when the maids gossiped. When the maids found out that she was tasked to clean the area, they started to invent haunting stories and relayed it to her in an attempt to scare her off. Cai Ling had a fear of ghost, but she didn’t think there was anything severe at the Abandoned Garden. A few steps into the area and she felt a calmness like no other, coming from somewhere that she couldn’t pinpoint. She became happier when she entered the quarter and saw its high ceilings with dust and cobwebs covering from corners to corners. Her eyes glistened when she thought about the opportunity given. She would use this place as a playground to practice her martial arts. She smiled and with a broom she pranced about the area, somersaulting in the air to clean the dusts and cobwebs.

––•••––

Jin You Jian, an orphaned prince, left to the care of his grandfather, Grand Duke Qin, who was the uncle to the current Emperor of Jin. You Jian’s father, a great general was killed at war when he was very young, not much longer his mother passed away. Grand Duke took pity on him, but kept a distance from him. He never spoiled him in front of others, but quietly supported all of his decisions and guided him on the right path. It was after his parents death that You Jian was taken on an expedition by the Grand Duke in an attempt to cheer him up. The expedition of the two, grandfather and grandson lasted for two weeks and it was horseback riding through the terrains of Jin. The Grand Duke showed him the military camps and the life of a soldier so he would understand what his father went through. He didn’t expect the child to like it so much that he ran away and enlist in the military himself when the Grand Duke rejected his application.

You Jian had a mischievous side to him that not many took notice of. He was very upright and quiet at home, when he speak it was often an add in to someone’s else idea. He had a routine that he always carried out at the right time of the day. Never a day where he would go without looking up at the stars before sleep. In the deadly quiet night, he would look up to the sky to count the stars for at least one hour. This habit started when he was at military camp one night when he rescued a little boy that wander off from base. When You Jian was away from home and out of his grandfather and uncles’ sights, it’s a different story. Or else, he wouldn’t be best friends with Lu She, who was known to be a mischievous young-master of the Lu Clan.

“So, how do I look?” You Jian asked Lu She who was yawning, he was waiting for him all morning.

“You let me wait here all morning just so you can dress in basic white?” Lu She remarked.

“I’m a scholar, I can’t wear anything else but these basic looking colors. Beside, they’re very comfortable for scholarly robes. I can run and jump.” And he did just as he said. “Alright, shall we go to Zhou’s Manor?”

“After I finish these cakes.” Lu She said, but You Jian couldn’t wait any longer, he took the whole plate of cakes with him in order to lure the _snake_ along. Lu She let out a loud sigh in defeat and followed right along.

––•••––

It was a normal day at Zhou’s manor, everyone was doing their daily tasks, even Zi Yu was obediently practicing her handwritings instead of running away from home. Yet, no matter what Zi Yu did, it was never normal in the eyes of jealous siblings and concubines. They thought that it was very weird that she stayed home instead of running away. Had they gossiped away from her sight, it wouldn’t be a problem, but they chose to loiter around her while whispering and laughing about her, making her losing her focus.

Zi Yu closed her eyes and tried to make peace with herself while Cai Ling fanned away her anger, reminding her to stay calm and focus on writing. But they were too much that Zi Yu slammed the table and shot up. “Hey! Don’t you people have manners? Ever heard of gossiping behind someone’s back would give you bad luck and turn you ugly to the point of no one would want to marry you? If you’re gonna talk shit, why don’t you come here and say it to my face!?”

“Xiaojie!” Cai Ling pulled her back.

“What? Why can’t we talk here? It’s the open garden, we can be around here and say whatever we want. If you have a problem, why don’t you go back to your place?”

“What a bastard child.” One of them hissed.

Zi Yu gasped, she was in great anger. Calling her a bastard child was highly offensive and disrespectful to her mother, who never ever wanted to be married into this household and was forced to. But she couldn’t even get a proper wedding until she gave birth. The grandmother wanted to know if it was a son or a daughter before she could let her mother through the gate. Zi Yu stormed up and slapped the girl who called her a bastard child.

“How dare you slap me, you bastard child.” She ground her teeth before raising her hand to retaliate but Cai Ling took the hit instead. That anger Zi Yu even more, it was enough.

“How dare you?” Third concubine came to save her daughter’s face along with Minister Zhou, Lu She and You Jian. They were all witnesses of Zi Yu raising her hand and hitting her older sister. Without questions, Minister Zhou grounded her when he saw how angry the Third concubine and the Madame were, and particularly in front of the guests. Zi Yu felt the unfairness but she bit her lips and stormed away. Cai Ling quickly excused herself and ran after her. Minister Zhou turned to the two guests and apologized before letting the servants leading the way to their quarter. Third concubine’s daughter, Zhou Zi Yang looked down and smiled shyly when she caught eyes with You Jian.

“Lu gongzi, Qin Laoshi, forgive my daughter’s unruliness.”

“It’s fine.” Lu She answered, but You Jian kept a straight face since he wasn’t happy witnessing such a scene. Furthermore, this Minister was punishing one of his daughter when two were in the wrong without further questioning was enough for his promotion to the Review Department to be revoked. How would he be able to review important criminal cases if he can’t even be unbiased toward his children at home?

“Lu Gongzi, Qin Laoshi, this way.” He lead them to You Jian’s quarter.

 


	8. Abandoned Promises

In her rush, Zi Yu bumped into Jie Qiong when the latter was looking for her. Zi Yu scowled before dashing away. “Zi Yu!” Jie Qiong rushed after.

Jie Qiong had a particular interest in Zi Yu since they first met. It was on her birthday that Zi Yu attended but they couldn’t play together because of the two different status. Jie Qiong was the daughter of the legal wife while Zi Yu was daughter to a concubine. Nevertheless, the two did secretly played along for one summer, but nothing came out of that friendship because Zi Yu distanced herself from her.

“Zi Yu!” She called after.

Cai Ling was following behind the both of them, making sure neither of them would get into trouble.

“AH!” Zi Yu suddenly screamed and fell back when she saw an arrow flew toward her. She was quickly pulled out of the way by You Jian who managed to rush there in time. Lu She followed the direction the arrow came from to check on possible assassins.

“Who’s that?” Jie Qiong asked while Cai Ling picked up the arrow to examine it and noticed some flower symbol on it. “What’s that?” Jie Qiong asked.

“An arrow, with some flower on it.” Cai Ling answered, showing them the arrow. Zi Yu was still in You Jian’s arms who was clearly taken advantage of the situation and wouldn’t let her go.

“Who are you?” Zi Yu asked when she turned to look. She immediately break away from him.

“Ah–Xiaojie, I apologize. I am Qin Jianyou ( know everything ), your Laoshi from Daluzhou.” He bowed and she raised her brows.

“A scholar? Laoshi? Daluzhou?” She sighed and whispered, “What kind of absurdity is that old man trying?” She turned to Cai Ling and demand for the arrow. Cai Ling didn’t hesitate and handed over to her.

“Xiaojie, someone was trying to kill you. We must report it somehow–“

“No.” Zi Yu objected, “We won’t report it. They’ll be back. We’ll catch them then report them.” Zi Yu had a suspicion that it was one of the concubines or the Madame therefore was hoping that she could catch them in the act and then report them.

You Jian didn’t like this plan much, mainly because she won’t survive with the people who try to assassinate her. If the arrow really has a flower symbol, then it must’ve came from one of the flower clans who were all currently powerful players at court.

“Let me see.” You Jian requested for the arrow. Zi Yu hesitated but one gaze at his stern eyes and she handed over. He checked carefully and saw a peony symbol. _Mudan Yang, this is not good. Mudan Yang and the Zhou clan, what relation do they have with each other that they’re sending out assassins in midday?_

“Laoshi?” Cai-Ling called when she saw him spacing out.

“Ah, sorry. I was intrigued by the peony symbol on the arrow.”

Lu She came back and gave him the signal that he couldn’t find anyone. “What do you have there?” He asked when he saw the arrow.

“An arrow with a peony symbol.”

Lu She’s eyes widen when he stared in shock at You Jian, leaving the three girls looking suspiciously at the two strangers in front of them.

“Who’s family has the peony symbol?” Zi Yu asked. “What have I done to them that they’re trying to kill me?” Zi Yu had thought it was one of the concubines but due to the symbol on the arrow, she was then at a loss on why she was the target.

“Xiaojie, I don’t think this arrow was meant for you. It could’ve meant for anyone of us here, it could’ve been for me. Since I am from another country, who knows what type of enemy I’ve made on my way here?” You Jian’s quick wit conjured up an excuse to have her not worry while he take it up with her father, Minister Zhou to take up the investigation himself. “Don’t worry, I truly believe this arrow was meant for me. I have to go talk to your father about this.”

The girls were not convinced, they all secretly questioned his identity and motives.

Lu She noticed their suspicions and jumped in to help out his friend, “Zhou xiaojies, this incident must’ve startled the both of you and your maid. I and my friend apologize, but we can reassure you that this arrow was not meant for you two. My friend here is from Daluzhou, he is an important figure in Daluzhou, it is only natural that there will be people after him. Hence why I am letting him staying at the Zhou family, hopefully with the security here, it would prevent further problems.”

Zi Yu didn’t buy it, neither did Jie Qiong and Cai Ling. The two men stood in front of them were highly suspicious. If Zi Yu wasn’t wrong, the person that just talked was Lu She, a young master of the Lu clan. Lu clan from top to bottom were generals and military soldiers, no where is safer than the Lu’s estates. _Forget it, let’s see what you two are planning._ “You are that Laoshi that my dad hired to teach me?” Zi Yu turned to ask You Jian, who nodded with a smile. “You are?”

“Qin Laoshi, but you can just call me Jianyou since we are similar in age.” He answered.

“How can you, be my laoshi when you’re this young? What kind of voodoo did you do to my father?” Zi Yu asked.

You Jian scoffed and answered with a straight face, “Charms.”

Jie Qiong almost choked on her own saliva while Lu She wanted to barf. Cai Ling looked down to suppress her laughs while Zi Yu stood staring at him with a stern unmoved face. But she admit that the answer almost send her toppling down, just the image of her father, a man with a wife and five concubines, changing his taste. She suddenly shivered at the thought. She caught herself then mumbled, “Well, can’t blame him, all his wife and concubines are insane, I’d change my taste in gender too if I were him.”

You Jian could hear little monologue and his eyebrows knitted at her mistaken him but for something he isn’t, but it was too late, he said what he said and couldn’t pull it back.

“Forget it, this xiaojie is not in the mood for studying. I have other things to do. Jianyou, you, enjoy the area with your friend. Cai Ling, we’re going.” Zi Yu ordered and Cai Ling trailed along. Jie Qiong excused herself and followed after. She had to get to the bottom of all this mess with Zi Yu, she couldn’t stand being ignore like this.

 

“You Jian. This is an arrow from Mudan Yang.” Lu She whispered as soon as the girls left the premise.

“I know. I’m now even more curious of what’s going on.”

“You Jian, should I move in here too to keep you company? I fear that with the Zhou family’s incompetency and Mudan Yang showing hostility, you might be in danger.” Lu She suggested, although he just wanted to join the family because he thought the young misses of the house are a bit peculiar and he was always into some fun experience.

“It’s fine. I think it’s better that you stay out of the Zhou estate. It is better for us to move around.” You Jian suggested that the two split up. He would stay in the Zhou’s estate while Lu She stay outside so he could easily forward news without anyone being suspicious. Furthermore, You Jian was very confident in his own martial skills and he was sure that his grandfather had already sent men to look after him. And the arrow missed him was due to their interference. Although it was very close to hitting Zi Yu, and he didn’t like that. His suspicion was on point as the men who caught glimpses of his death glares shivered in cold sweat. Thank the heaven that they only answered to the Grand Duke and not young master You Jian or their days would be done with.

Lu She chuckled, “You, need to separate love from serious business. It’ll be a problem in the near future if you can’t separate the two.”

“I know. It’s one thing that Grandfather always reminded me. Anyway, it is getting late. I think it’s best that you leave while I settle in. Do come visit often–.”

“Oh you bet I will. I’ll come everyday just to see how you teach your future wife how to behave.” Lu She said in jest, but he received a light kick from You Jian. “Aye, this is how you treat your best friend? You gonna kick me out like this?”

“It’s in your nature to crawl out. You are Lu She!” You Jian heaved with a big smile when Lu She jumped and pranced away while chuckling. “Troublesome days are ahead of me.” He whispered to himself before turning around to get to his assigned quarter. His grin quickly disappeared when he spotted a servant boy sweeping the leaves on the ground. It was a gut reaction at first sight when he saw him. There was something suspicious about the boy, as if he saw him somewhere before. Immediately he went to ask for the boy’s name.

Zhen Rong was sweeping the leaves in the other courtyard when he saw suspicious shadows on the wall moving very fast to this other place so he followed. When he saw Zi Yu and the rest coming he immediately hid away and eavesdrop on their conversations. He became even more suspicious when he heard the word ‘Daluzhou’ and stayed to catch the entire conversation that You Jian and Lu She had with each other. He found it highly amusing that one of them is faking to be a Dalu. When he peeked, he saw a familiar face that he had seen on the battleground near the border of Daluzhou. Although it was a few years ago when that face was just a baby face that he saved from the other army he would still remember it. That kid wouldn’t leave him be and would follow him everywhere that day, preventing him from hunting down the huge desert pig that he had his eyes on for all summer long.

You Jian quickly went forward to greet Zhen Rong with a smile and a question, “Servant boy, what is your name?”

Zhen Rong bowed with a smile, “Luyu.”

“Lu…yu…” He whispered to himself before asking, “Luyu, I am Qin Laoshi, the new hired teacher for the young miss of the household. I am from Daluzhou. You look very familiar to someone I’ve met there, have you ever been to Daluzhou before?” You Jian was very ecstatic to see someone look so similar to that older brother that rescued him summers ago. He had always wanted to meet him again and reward him with something.

Zhen Rong confirmed that it was that kid by just his questions, “Qin Laoshi, I’ve never been anywhere called Daluzhou. But I’ve been elsewhere in the desert, I have no idea the name of the place. I lost my family while we were on our way here from Heishan to the west of Jin. Luckily I came upon the Zhou family and they took me in.”

“Is that so?” You Jian’s excitement disappeared as he sighed, walking away.

Zhen Rong looked at the young man’s back with a smirk on his face. _Things were too quiet, all of a sudden came two new players, and an assassination attempt in broad daylight. Great that I chose the right place to start._

_––•••––_

“Zhou Zi Yu!” Jie Qiong shouted, “Stop right there. Us two need to have a chat!”

Zi Yu turned around with a stern face and staring away into space.

“Zi Yu. You… you’re going to be married off to the Grand Duke?” Jie Qiong found it so pitiful. Yet, it was very strange that the Grand Duke would want someone so young. What would the Grand Duke have in benefit marrying a fifteen years old like Zi Yu.

“Was going to. But I will run away.” Zi Yu had thought it over, she would die than to marry to such an old old man. So what if the Grand Duke was a powerful man of the royal bloodline? How sick of him to want to marry someone like her? They have never even met, how could he easily told his people to come to her house and ask for her hand in marriage?

“I don’t think that would work. The Grand Duke would kill everyone in the Zhou’s family if you run away.” Jie Qiong reminded her.

“Then what can I do?” Zi Yu cried out. “I don’t want to marry that old man!” She sobbed in front of Jie Qiong and Cai Ling.

Jie Qiong calmed her down with supportive words, “There could be some mistake. Perhaps the Grand Duke mistook you for someone else, perhaps it was not as severe as you think. Perhaps it was just a stall for something else. The Grand Duke didn’t seem to be in a rush either. I heard my father had a conversation with some of his men regarding the Grand Duke wanting to marry you. Even though it would greatly help our clan, but it seems like the Grand Duke was not in a rush. I heard he said something about the Grand Duke is waiting for you to mature a bit.” Jie Qiong suddenly scowled, “It’s the old men in our household that are pushing the day to be nearer.”

“But I still don’t want to marry him!” Zi Yu continued in tears. Strangely, it was always with Jie Qiong that she shed her tears.

“We’ll think of something.” Jie Qiong whispered.

Cai Ling too thought the Grand Duke wanting to marry her young mistress was absurd, but she also agreed that if her young mistress runaway then the whole Zhou’s clan would be killed off. She must think of a plan before her young mistress would do something regrettable.

––•••––

It was a very beautiful quiet night that Zhen Rong went to take a stroll around the courtyard. Strolling leisurely toward an abandoned garden where the supposed eerie well was that Zhi Rong had told him earlier in the day. On his way there he had to collect his thoughts on the matters that were happening around the Zhou’s estate.

_One, Zhou Zi Yu is the youngest daughter of the family. Daughter of the Fourth Concubine. But then Fifth Concubine had a daughter that is Zi Lin’s age? These two things does not add up. Supposedly, the death of Fifth Concubine’s daughter has to do with the well in this abandoned courtyard. There were rumors going around regarding the marriage of the Grand Duke with Zi Yu xiaojie. Why would the Grand Duke want to have relation with the Zhou’s clan? Mudan Yang sent an arrow as a warning but that fake scholar deemed it was for him. Mudan Yang…Mudan Yang…Yi Mei…From Liu Qian’s side, Yi Mei is possibly replicating the jade seal using real imperial jade. Then what about Mudan Yang? They cannot be not in the know about this. They have to know. Their target is the Zhou clan. Which side of the Zhou clan belong to?_

“LUYU!”

Zhen Rong grimaced with a hissed when he heard her screaming in the middle of the night for him.

“LUYU!” Cai Ling shouted and ran toward him, she bumped into his chest when he turned around abruptly, “Ah!”

“What is it? It’s the middle of the night. Don’t you have a curfew?”

“I do. But not until I finish cleaning up this abandoned courtyard as my punishment.”

 _Another punishment? Why does it seem like this girl always get into trouble with this household?_ “So, what did you do this time, or what did Zi Yu xiaojie do this time that cause you to clean up the mess?”

“Zi Yu xiaojie never did anything wrong. It was always the other people that pick on her. You better not blame her and believe in all their lies. Besides, this abandoned courtyard isn’t so bad. It’s quiet and no one dare to go in since it’s rumored to be haunted.”

“Haunted?” Zhen Rong’s interest piqued.

Cai Ling nodded before pointing to the well, “There were rumors that that well had no water, maids and servant boys kept falling in and that is now their grave. The well one night had water fill up to the brim, but it was contaminated by their corpse so the water is now poison. Anyone who drink from it, touch it or fall in would die immediately. Oddly, if you check the well in daylight, it would be drained. If you check at night, it would fill to the brim.”

Zhen Rong glanced over at the eerie well before turning his gaze back to Cai Ling and asked, “Are you not scared?”

Cai Ling tilted her head and asked, “Of?”

“Well, weird…eerie stuff.”

Cai Ling laughed and chuckled, “No such thing. I’m not afraid of such thing. Nothing is scarier than human.”

Zhen Rong smiled when he saw her bright smile. It must’ve been the moonlight that hit his eyes because he saw her a bit too bright tonight. “You’re not wrong. Human are the scariest in this world. But still, you staying here alone isn’t safe. How about I’ll help you clean up before going back to Xiaojie.” _I can check around the area and see what’s amiss._

Cai Ling slightly hesitated, but didn’t question his motives. She nodded in agreement. “I have to clean the abandoned quarter, well, I don’t understand why it has to be cleaned when it is already abandoned by the master.”

“Who lived here?” Zhen Rong asked.

“I don’t know. I heard that it was a favorite concubine of the master, but she didn’t like him so he abandoned her. It is rumored, you best not look into it or you’ll be caned or thrown out of the estate.” Cai Ling warned. “Furthermore, we’re servants, our job is to look after our masters, not to gossips and create troubles. We are supposed to clean up after them.” Zhen Rong smiled wryly before nodding in agreement. He sighed and looked around before Cai Ling gave him a broom. “Why don’t you sweep the ground while I go inside to check. I cleaned the place this morning, so there shouldn’t be much to do.” He took the broom and did as told.

Zhen Rong’s eyes couldn’t be taken away from the well as he swept the ground. He wanted to check the well to see if it’s really full of water. He glanced toward the house to see if Cai Ling would come out anytime before moving closer to the well. He quickly slid the lid opened and saw that it was full of water. He closed it back up and moved away from the well before Cai Ling came out.

“You’re done?” He asked and she nodded.

“Give the broom to me. I’ll clean up the rest, you can go.”

“It’s fine. I’m almost done.”

“That won’t do. It’s my job.” She grabbed the broom out of his hand and started to sweep the ground herself. Zhen Rong didn’t want to leave so he loitered around her. She felt awkward with him hovering around her, staring at her with that faint smile of his that she started to ask him random questions. “Luyu, do you have any martial skills? Well, I know you saved xiaojie, but how good are you at fighting?”

“Hm… That depend.”

“Depend? If you’re good then you’re good, if you’re not, then you’re not. What other factors are needed?”

“Well, it depend on the opponent. If the opponent has higher martial skills then I won’t be able to defeat them.” _Although I’m confident I can defeat an army of 500 very easily in half an hour._ Cai Ling was hoping that he’d be good enough to take care of the young mistress but with his answer, she would have to reassess. Zhen Rong took notice of her worried expression, lightly answered, “I think, it depend on what your assessment is of a high martial skills. It seems like you know some martial skills. Would you like to test to see how good I am?”

She turned to him with widen eyes and shook her head. _How did he know? Am I that obvious?_

“Well then I guess you can’t be judging my skills if you don’t want to test it out. But, I am confident that I can definitely defeat a lot of people if I put my mind to it.” Zhen Rong was normally reserved when it came to his martial skills, but for a brief moment he had the urge to show it off.

_He’s right. I have to test him out somehow. If Zi Yu is planning to run away then it would be better to have someone skillful in martial arts to go with her to protect her. Of course it would be better if I’m always there to protect her, but… I do want to go find father. Madame’s promise has to be broken._

“Cai Ling?” Zhen Rong called, waving his hand in front of her eyes when she spaced out. “Lingling? Linglan? Hey, are you still here?”

“Sorry. I was preoccupied by something else…and it’s CAI. LING!”

Zhen Rong chuckled and nodded. “Cai. Ling. Xiaojie.” He said in jest. Cai Ling pouted in defeat. Zhen Rong continued his question with a smile. “What is bothering you so much these days? You don’t look yourself. Since I’m someone assigned for xiaojie, you had declared that we’re the same team, so it’s okay to tell me.”

“Nothing. You can go back, I’ll be finishing up this courtyard in a few minutes.” She said.

“Okay. I won’t push if you don’t want to tell me.” He left but secretly kept an eye on her until she finished and went back to the quarter with Zi Yu.

 

 


End file.
